Abstract AneffectiveTBvaccineremainsanelusivegoal.ThesuccessofBCGinpreventingdisseminatedTBsuggests thatitispossibletoprovidecompleteprotectionfrompulmonaryTBorTBinfectionthroughanimmunization strategy.However,thevaccine-inducedresponseselicitedbythemostrecentMVA85AphaseIIvaccinetrial weremodestandoflimiteddurabilitycomparedtoBCG.Theimmuneresponsesinducedinapreferredvaccine shouldalsobesuperiortothoseobservedusingBCGalone.Currently,thereisnosuchTBvaccineavailable, andfewgroupshavethecombinationoftechnologiesnowprovenintheclinictoproducesuchaplatform.This innovativeprogrammakesmajoradvancesinnewDNAadaptiveEP+geneadjvuantvaccinetechnologywhich intheclinicgeneratesTcellimmunityequivalentorsuperiortoliveviralvectorvaccines1,2.Wewillbuildonour recent clinical success by newer genetic adjuvants focused on improved T-cell and antibody induction. We concentrateonincreasingthebreadthofcoverageinducedbythesedesignedDNAvaccinebyexploringthe potential of a multivalent DNA vaccine targeting multiple Mtb antigens at both active and latent stages of TB infection.Furthermore,weplantodevelopthiscollectionoftechnologiesinasimplifiedvaccineschemethathas distinctclinicaladvantagesforglobaltesting.Therearethreeaimsthatcomprisethisprogramtoaddressthese issues.